everlasting_summerfandomcom_ru-20200214-history
Файл:A very sad song for broken hearts
Описание This song and Poem is based on a true story. It is to illustrate the heart break from someone who does not understand you; who makes your heart bleed and who breaks it in pieces like if you were nothing. Song name: Broken Hearts by Michael Ortega. Boy texts girl: I love you :( Girl says: ok... Boy: Why is it you always wait for me to say I love you. Why is it that I have to be the first to say good morning or goodnight for you to say it to me? Girl: I don't talk to people first; I wait for others to hit me up. Boy: Then, why was it you didn't want to go to the event the other day with my friends? Girl: I don't know your friends, why go if I don't know them. Boy: but, that's the purpose; to meet them. Girl: why can't u just leave me alone, always bothering me trying to insist in me doing what you want. Can't you think of how I feel? Boy: Yes I do. My God, haven't all the things I've done for you proved you all the love I have in you? The time I covered you up when you were raped. The things I went through with the threats of your step father thinking I was bad for you? The time I waited for you or the times I always came back to you when u didn't want me? What happened to all that? Girl: Fuck you, bye...I guess it's over. You're too childish. Boy: why are you breaking up again? Doesn't it hurt you to see that you are the one acting childish? Sometimes I like to feel loved, why can't you make some sacrifices like I do for you? Girl: (no answer). Boy Thinks: My God I wanted to marry her; I lost my virginity to her. Why do girls always think guys are the jerks when guys like me have to suffer too for falling in love? Girl answers: I will delete your number, your Facebook, just leave me alone. I will never see you ever again. Boy thinks: Since the first time I saw you, I noticed how your eyes sparkled. They reflected the joy of your heart and I knew that I was the reason for your blushes. Why today, 10 months later, you act like I'm nothing. Why don't you appreciate the time I made that song for you, or that time I stayed up really late at night trying to prevent you from killing yourself? Why...Why....Why. Rivers of blood say more than your heart. Dry land has more water than the juice of the past love I fear is over. Can you say I once had a love? I wish you can come to me and stop overreacting once in for all. Like always, I'll be waiting for you. I'll forgive you and kiss you no matter how deep your words hurt. I believe I truly love you; not like some say just to make you feel better. Boy Replies: Goodbye forever.. Download this and my other songs here: http://djmoproductions-com.webs.com/web-store-2 Категория:Видео